Time Refraction's
by Louisetothetardis
Summary: The Tenth Doctor Is sucked back in time and replaced by the 5th doctor who then meets Martha to try and stop the daleks accompanied by Davros who is trying to convert dalek kind


The Tenth Doctor Is sucked back in time and replaced by the 5th doctor who then meets Martha to try and stop the daleks accopaned my Davros who is trying to convert the world into dalek kind

Time Refractions

"Whoa

Martha yelled as she held onto the tardis control pannel. The tardis looped and span widely out of control with Martha in the centre. The tardis finally stopped and settled down

"Ow"! Martha yelled as she hit the tardis floor. She picked herself up and peeked at the tardis scanner. She saw her doctor, the tenth regeneration. He was dressed his brown pinned stripped suit it look like he appreared to be stuck in the scanner

"Doctor? What happened?" Martha asked him

"Martha Your Ok Listen I've been sucked back through time to the year 1983 so that mean another will...will show up" The scanner became static and the doctor was cut off from Martha

"Another what will show up" ? She shouted at the scanner

"Come on doctor don't leave me hanging"

She pressed various buttons on the tardis console to try to restore the scanner

"Sorry excuse me" A Man said as he bumped into her

She sharpley looked up from the buttons from the controls and looked at the man standing in front o her and she stuided him. He seemed to do the same with her. He was a young looking man in his 20s maybe early 30s , his hair was blonde and silky which complimented his atractivness, he was dressed quite strange not of this time, he was wearing a cricket outfit, Jumper and orange and white striped troussers.

"Who are you" She asked him

"I could ask you the same question, what have you done, you've ruined the tardis!" He exclaimed

"I haven't done anything" Martha Yelled

"Hang on what did you mean your Tardis" ? Martha asked

"Well I'm the doctor and this Tardis is mine. My time machine" The doctor told her

"Let me ask you a question doctor. What year is it"She asked

"1983 of course" He scoffed

"Doctor look at me . Do I look like i'm from 1983"? She laughed

"You must have been sucked through the time vortex with my doctor you see he is now stuck in 1983 where as you are stuck here in 2011" She told him

"Oh great well that's just arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" He screamed as the tardis began to spin again

He fell on top of Martha with a big bump

"Orrrr" Martha shouted as he weighed quite a bit more than she did

"I'm sorry are you alright" He asked her as he lifted himself off and hed out his hand for her to take

"I think so" She said taking his hand

"Where are we"? He asked her

"hang on lets have a look" She said taking him over to the scanner

"The what" He asked

"Wow times really have changed, scanner this is like a televison it shows where we have landed and if every life is outside" The said switching it on

"Well according to this the air is breathable yet theres not sign of any life" Martha said

"Well Lets go and have a look" He said running to the door opening it

Martha stepped out the tardis behind him onto the concrete ground. The heels on her shoes made a echo on floor.

"Doctor where are we" ? She asked him

"Doctor? So I'm the doctor now?" He laughed

"Well you are the doctor and I'm now trusting my life in your capable hands" She smiled

"Well it looks like some sort of warehouse or base come on lets go for a stroll" He said holidng out his arm as she linked arms with him

She walked down several corridors until they came to a room that looked liked a science classroom

"This looks like my old science classroom in school" Martha chuckled

"Really what did you get in your exams for science"? He asked her

"B" She smiled

"Wow I'm with a science geek" He chuckled

The doctor and Martha walked around the classroom. The doctor smelt various test tubes and bolier tubes. They reached a door. Martha pulled the handle towards her

"Rats Its locked" She sighed

"No problem" He said reaching in his pocket

"What an earth is that"? Martha Laughed

"Sonic screwdriver" He said

"Oh right well you've got one of those now how times have changed" She smiled

The door made a loud clang as the doctor opened it and stepped in first closely followed by Martha.

They saw a human being strapped onto a metal table which looked like a hopsital bed. There were various wires coming out of the body. There was also various drips sticking out of her arms. Inside a bag in one drip there was a subtance which appeared to look like green blood.

"Doctor what is all this stuff what are they doing to this girl" Martha asked

"I don't know why don't we ask her" The doctor said

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at her drip.

She gasped as she woke and sat up and then back down

"Who are you" He asked her

"My name is...Mia" She said

"What are you doing here what has happened to you"? The doctor asked

"They do experiments on me they use my blood to make human hybrids of themselves and try to convert me into one of them" She whispered

"One of what"? He asked

"One of...one of...Machines" She feel back onto her bed and began fitting

"They killed her" He said

"Whats in those bag"? Martha asked

"Lets find out" The doctor took out a syringe and shoved it into a bag as the substance washed into the tube.

"Come on" The doctor said leaving the classroom

"Where are we going"? Martha asked

"Back to the Tardis" He told her

"You mean were leaving"? Martha asked

"Of course not were going back to the tardis to ananliyse it" He said grinning

"Doctor look out" Martha yelled.

The doctor was struck by a large man who looked like a bouncer.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Martha said shaking him hours later

He opened his eyes and sat up

"Martha where are we" ? He asked

"I don't know some guy ran into us and he hit you and stuck us in here it looks like a massive vent shaft" She told him

The doctor stood up as the door opened

"No Doctor"! He took her in his arms as a dalek wheeled in through the door

"It's ok Martha" The doctor said conforting her

"You will come with us" The dalek said to them

"Where"? Martha asked

"Humans do not ask daleks question" He said

The doctor and Martha Followed the Dalek round corridors and rooms filled with humans strapped on tables with blood in drips and dalek sustances in the others.

"Whats going on here why are always these people here what have you done"? The doctor asked

"Ah doctor" Davros truned around in his dalek bottom half as the doctor and Martha entered the room

"No I can't be your

"Dead Not quite doctor I flew through the heart of the vortex leading me back here"

"Doctor who is this" Martha asked

"I see you companion has been told about me yet" Davros laughed

"This is davros the creator of the daleks the most insane race in the universe and he's the most insane thing out there"

"Oh you flatter me doctor" Davros said

The doctor realised that he still had thw syringe with the soloution in that was taken was the lady on the table.

"So Davros tell me are you all connected to these daleks"? The doctor asked

"How do you mean connected doctor"? Davros asked

"If you are killed all these daleks go with you"? The doctor asked

"Well thats unlikely to happen but yes, those people in those rooms and hybrids we shall convert them to dalek and use there blood to become dalek hyrbid part human part dalek" He told them.

"Thats all I needed to know" The doctor stepped up to darvos and shoved the needle into Davros's remaining skin

Davros began to bubble and parts of his skin dripped and melted off his face. The remaining daleks round him caught fire and exploded

"Down" The doctor shouted as he gently pushed Martha to the floor

"This whole place is going to blow" Martha shouted

"Come on back to the tardis" The doctor grabbed her hand as they ran past the room of patients.

They entered the tardis and the doctor set the co-ordinates to temporal orbit. The warehouse exploded as yellow orange and red burst out of the building.

"Doctor I'm sorry the paitents I mean" Martha said holding his arm

"It's alright to be honest I don't think there was anything we could do" The doctor sighed

"Doctor whats going on your disapering" Martha yelled

"Oh looks like I'm off well what can I say thank you Martha you truly are an intelligent special young lady" He smiled

"Thank you doctor see you in about 25 years" She laughed

The tardis started to spin out of control

"No again" Martha said as the tried to hold on for dear life

She fell onto her doctor that one wearing his brown pin striped suit

"Doctor! Your back" Martha said hugging him

"So what did I miss" He asked

"Not much" Martha winked at him


End file.
